Lucid Mavin Dreams
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Gavin's having a great day at work, winning the tower along with annoying everyone else. But at the end of the day something strange happens, that is quite a shock to Gavin. One-shot, Mavin fic. Has some lyrics to a Green Day song inside. Guess which song :) R


**Lucid Mavin Dreams **

Gavin skipped all the way to work that day, without getting tired. He met Geoff there, who had driven, and grinned at him cheerfully. Geoff looked at him with a mildly surprised expression before walking into the office with Gavin following, saying nothing.

Inside, Ray and Michael were whispering to each other in the corner, plotting on how to annoy Gavin that day. But today, Gavin seemed to have amazing hearing and heard everything that the two were saying. He laughed loudly at their ideas, making them stop and turn to face the Brit. They both looked at him, confused, at Gavin's sudden outbreak in laughter.

"Good luck with that guys!" Gavin said cheerfully. Michael's mouth opened in shock as Jack walked into the office.

"Good morning Jack!" Gavin said gleefully, making Jack look round at him, just as confused as the others.

"Well, good morning to you too Gavin. You seem in a good mood today" Jack replied politely, clearly taken aback.

"Yes I am Jack, and I have a feeling that I'm going to win the tower today in the Minecraft Let's Play!" At this comment, everyone burst into heaps of laughter.

"You?! Win the tower?! HA!" Geoff giggled.

Later on, Gavin jumped up out of his chair and ran out of the office, going to collect the Tower of Pimps from Ryan's desk. He did a cartwheel down the hallway and easily carried on running afterwards. Michael and Ray were jogging after him, following, Michael filming on Gavin's phone as Ray ran ahead with Gavin. Team Lads entered the large room, Gavin doing back flips and cartwheels all the way. Michael and Ray gave each other strange looks, before Ray did his usual rubbish forward roll across the floor.

Once Gavin had retrieved the model, he sprinted all the way back into the Achievement Hunter office, somersaulting into the room and landing perfectly. Michael and Ray came in later, panting heavily as Gavin placed the tower on his desk, not even out of breath once again.

For the rest of the day, Gavin did nothing else but annoy and mess around with everyone. He put an egg on Gus' chair, threw food at Geoff and anyone else who came near him at lunch, and wore his headphones backwards whenever he had to wear them.

At the end of the day, things started turning weird.

Before Gavin and Geoff left for home, Gavin said that he had to say goodbye to Michael. He jogged back into the Achievement Hunter office, and called Michael's name. Michael spun around in his chair, took his headphones off and smiled at Gavin. The Brit walked over to Michael and grabbed his hand, before pulling him up and into his arms. Michael blushed, his face turning as red as his hair. Gavin smiled and pressed his lips against Michael's. Michael welcomed them and held the kiss. Team Nice Dynamite broke apart for breath and Gavin turned to face to his left, like he was looking into a film camera.

"You love Michael, Gavin Free. That is what the feeling is" Gavin said.

That was when Gavin woke up.

Gavin shot straight upright in bed, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He looked around his room, blinking wearily. It was dark, the clock on the wall said it was half past one in the morning, and Gavin was feeling shocked and confused. He noticed that his bed sheets were damp from him sweating. But the Brit was glad that it was just a dream, not real, despite what happened in the rest of it.

But was what the dream said, real? About him loving Michael? It was true that Gavin always had this funny feeling in his stomach every time he talked to Michael. Gavin never knew what it was, until now. But he was still not sure whether the dream was telling the truth or not.

Gavin decided to dwell on this situation in the morning. He lay back down in his bed, removing the duvet because it was still damp. He put his head against the pillow, and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. Gavin sat back up again, bothered. The only thing that was on his mind was one, single, word. That word was Michael. He sat in his bed, looking around his dark room, feeling bored and irritated. He got up and looked around, not really searching for anything, just something that could keep his mind off of the American red-head. Gavin found a large wad of paper and had a great idea.

Soon, Gavin was sitting on his bed, surrounded by loads of paper planes of various designs and sizes. Gavin looked around him eagerly, becoming a child again and deciding which plane to throw first.

_I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it fell, so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreak and I fell, for you. I spent the night living in denial, making paper planes just for a while. _

When Geoff came sleepily shuffling to Gavin's room to wake Gavin up in the morning, he was welcomed with the scene of the room full of torn paper, some parts with writing on them, and Gavin sobbing loudly into his pillow. Geoff opened the door slowly and cautiously, walking in quietly. He crept over and bent down to some of the paper that had writing on it. He picked it up and saw that it spelt half of a name. There was another ripped white piece that had the other half of the name. Geoff put the two together, and his eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. It spelt, 'Michael'.

Now Geoff stood up and walked over carefully to Gavin, dropping the ripped up paper. Turning, he looked at the other pieces that had writing on them. They all looked like they said the same thing: Michael.

"Uh, Gavin? You okay?" Geoff asked, turning back to Gavin and more awake than before, worried about his friend. Gavin's head flicked round so he could see Geoff. He looked terrible, like he'd been crying for hours. His face was red and tear streaked, his eyes were also red, with tears pouring out like his eyes were park fountains.

"What do you think?" Gavin spluttered, before slamming his face back onto the pillow. Geoff sat next to Gavin on the bed, putting a gentle hand on the Brit's shoulder.

"What's up?" Geoff asked. Gavin turned and sat up so he could talk to Geoff easily.

"It's this dream I had lat night" Gavin stammered, unable to talk properly because of the crying.

"Go on" Geoff said, sounding concerned. He turned into the father and Gavin the young son who was scared of the monster under the bed.

"Well, it was a really good dream, until the end. That frightened and confused me" Gavin continued.

"What happened?" Geoff asked kindly.

"Well, we got to Rooster Teeth and I was like in this tippy top mood and I won the tower." At this, Geoff chucked slightly and rolled his eyes as Gavin continued.

"And then I messed around and annoyed everyone. But at the end of the day, I went in the office…I took Michael's hand…and…and…" Gavin was stammering again, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Geoff waved a hand, indicating him to carry on.

"We…we kissed!" Gavin spun round and put his face in the pillow again, sobbing louder than ever. Geoff didn't seem too surprised, considering the paper on the floor, but then he remembered the conversation he had with Ryan, Jack and Ray about how Gavin and Michael seemed to be acting differently around each other.

Before Geoff could say anything, Gavin was back up but with his hand raised like he was going to hit Geoff.

"B-but the thing is, the dream then told me that I-I loved him! And also, whenever I talk to Michael, I just have this feeling in my gut, and I have no idea what it is." Gavin had calmed down enough to talk properly, lowering his hand and looking away from Geoff into the middle distance. Geoff sat watching Gavin, thinking. He now looked to the side with a concentrated looking on his face.

"I think" Geoff began, with a thoughtful face. "I think what the dream said, is true whether you like it or not" Geoff said kindly, looking down at Gavin, shrugging.

"Really?" Gavin said, nearly whispering.

"Think about it" Geoff said, leaving Gavin to follow what he said, and think. Gavin slowly looked up at Geoff, grinning his stupid grin.

"See? Right that's sorted" Geoff said getting up off of the bed. But as he was walking away, he said "I think today would be the perfect time for you to confess this to him, it'll make all of the fangirls happy."

"WHAT?!" Gavin shouted wide eyed, but by now Geoff was out of the door.

When Geoff and Gavin arrived at Rooster Teeth that morning, Geoff had to physically push Gavin into the office. They both knew that everyone would be in there, because the pair came slightly late owing to Gavin crying again and refusing to get out of bed. Geoff had to pull, push and threaten him so they could get to work that morning.

The door opened and everyone looked around. When Michael saw who was being shoved through the door, his face changed from a worried and scared one to an excited one. He shouted "Gavin! You're here!" Michael jumped up and embraced Gavin in a tight hug, burying his face into Gavin's shoulder. He was like a child who had found his lost teddy bear. Geoff saw this and smiled knowingly.

"Guys, I suggest we leave these two alone, it looks like they both have something to say to each other." Jack and Ray caught each other's excited eyes as they left, shutting the door behind them. Michael let Gavin go and they stood, facing each other and avoiding eye contact.

"Um" they both said at the same time in the following silence.

"I've got something to tell you" the pair said in unison.

"Oh, you go first God dammit!" They said together again. Gavin then made a hand gesture which asked Michael to go first. Michael nodded and took a deep breath.

"Gavin. I had this weird dream last night, and it had you in it and um…" Michael said, trailing off. Gavin's eyes went wide.

"Well so did I, but it had you in it" Gavin said.

"Really?" Michael said, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah" Gavin replied.

"Did, we um…" Michael suggested. Gavin knew what he meant and nodded. Team Nice Dynamite laughed slightly together.

"Yeah. Then me in the dream told me that-"

"That we were both in love with each other, right?" Michael cut in, getting excited.

"Yeah it told me that I love you" Gavin said, looking into Michael's eyes.

"Same with me…" Michael said quietly, looking back into Gavin's eyes.

"I...I love you Michael."

"And I love you Gavin."

Michael and Gavin were holding each other's hands and looked like they were just about to kiss, when they heard whispers and quiet cheering, and then high fives. Michael and Gavin looked at the door, and then at each other, with Gavin laughing silently and Michael biting his lip, also laughing slightly.

They crept over to the door and opened it slowly, peeking around it. They then both burst out laughing as they were met with Geoff, Ray, Ryan, Jack and even Caleb all frozen in celebration, looking around at the door in shock. They all turned to the laughing pair, now looking slightly embarrassed.

"We totally were not just standing outside the door listening to your conversation, we were just about to walk in" Geoff said, fake innocence clear in his voice. But Michael and Gavin were leaning on each other, too busy laughing to care.


End file.
